


One Pack

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gosh, I'm fat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Pack

"Kazu, why is your plate still full of food?" Ohno asked while walking from the kitchen to their bedroom.

Ohno's steps stopped when he saw Nino was in front of the mirror with half of his shirt pulled up to his chin, exposing his rounded belly.

"What are y-"

"Am I fat?"

"No, you're n-"

"Gosh, I'm fat," Nino frowned. He turned around several times to have a better look on his own stomach. He frowned.

"No, you're not," Ohno repeated his cut words.

"Hell yeah I am. Have you seen that tour DVD? This thing stuck out like a ball, Oh chan."

"No, it's not," Ohno hugged Nino from behind, "the fans were screaming your name, so you're fine."

"Tsk, they were screaming for _us_. Not for me. Hell, I looked... disgusting."

"You're fine, Nino. You looked good," Ohno kissed Nino's cheek playfully, "They love you. _I_ love you. You're fine, Nino."

Nino pushed Ohno away with all the power he had. He looked upset.  
"It's easy for you to say that it's fine since you have that mouth-watering abs and lean figure, Oh chan! Look, Sho chan has his muscles, Aiba has his long slender limbs, and Jun has his.. sinful body. And me?! I'm short, stubby, and now fat. I used to have six pack too, but now? It's just this unappealing one pack. Just kill me already," Nino snapped while dropping himself to the bed, his back was facing Ohno.

Ohno smiled. He chuckled. He found it amusing to have his boyfriend in this state while a million girls out there were willing to give anything just to be with him.  
He found it evenmore amusing that this exact boyfriend was joking along about this exact matter on TV himself and looked fine about it, yet now he looked so perplexed about that.

Ohno climbed to the bed and grabbed Nino by his wrists. He rolled Nino's body until Nino was on his back and straddled him.  
"You're skinny, Nino. Too skinny, even," Ohno whispered.

"Wha- get away, Oh chan!" Nino got panicked.

Ohno chuckled, "See? You're so skinny. Look at this tiny wrists, Nino. If I hold them like this, you won't be able to move, right?"

"Let me go, you-"

"Ssshh," Ohno shushed. He grabbed both of Nino's wrists with one hand and used his other hand to lift Nino's shirt half way up like earlier, "So this is what you're worried about, hm?"

Nino blushed and turned his head away. He's pouting.

"I love it, actually."

"You're lying."

"It's cute," Ohno pecked Nino's stomach.

"Lie."

"Round and cute," Ohno bit the soft belly gently.

"Ugh," Nino moved his body a bit. It was ticklish and somehow arousing.  
"Li- lie."

"And sexy," Ohno licked Nino's navel, "The sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"Oh- ahh, st- stop," Nino moaned a bit. His body jolted.  
His eyes widened when he felt something hard brushing his leg, "Oh chan, is that your-"

"Oh hell yeah, it is what you think it is, Kazu. I've told you I love your one pack," Ohno sucked Nino's skin around his navel and looked up with teasing eyes, "So, do you still think that you looks disgusting?"

Nino blushed heavily, "We- well.."

"Is this not enough proof?" Ohno brushed the hardened member to Nino's leg again. He moved his body up until his face was so close with Nino's, "I got hard just by seeing your cute belly, Ka~zu~."

Nino choked. His face was burning hot and his heart was racing.  
He pushed Ohno aside and dashed to the door, "I- I'm going to finish my lunch."

Ohno who was left alone in the bed stared at the door and laughed triumphantly.

A one pack belly was never an issue again ever since.


End file.
